


Monday          snickers

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: The weekend is over, back to the school grind.





	Monday          snickers

I didn't get to McKinley Monday morning until second period, but it was worth it. I had in my posession a copy of my medical release. I was cleared to start training again, Halleluia. I was moving through the crowded hallway when I was confronted with a red velvet track suit and a blonde with a crazy gleam in her eye.  
"Smythe! I have people in Honduras that can take care of the little boot stain." I grinned at her.  
"He wants to date an alternate he can date an alternate. Why don't you give me access to your training room and we can just let him suffer from his own mediocraty?" Sue barked out a laugh.  
"I like that, Doctor sign off?" I smirked.  
"Would I have asked if he hadn't?" She smirked back.  
"Of course. Bring me a copy so Figgins can't butt in and I will get you set up."  
"Thanks Coach." I walked on to my next class enjoying the freedom of no longer wearing the back brace, even carrying the backpack was a novel experience.  
"How did it go?" I glanced to the left and saw that Dave had come up beside me.  
"He signed off. I am good to go." My grin felt huge.  
"You doing okay with everything else?" I chuckled.  
"Well I made it the whole weekend without making a voodoo doll, and I turned down Coach Sylvesters offer of taking him out so I think I will be all right." His eye brows rose at the mention of coach Sue.  
"Wow, yeah sounds like you are handling it pretty well."  
"So how are your ribs?" He grunted at me.  
"Purple, that boy is a menace." I laughed.  
"Oh please, like you never blew a pass watching someone walk by." His face puckered up.  
"No. Did you ever do that?" I shook my head.  
"I have run into doorframes on my way to sign in, dropped my saddle, and turned into a red faced stuttering mess over cute guys, but I have never blown a fence. Of course, the line of sight isn't really there either." His neck went a bit pink at the cute guy comment.  
I managed to avoid the concussive hip check that I could have recived when Azimio pushed into Daves side.  
"Whatchu talking 'bout"  
"The dangers of having attractive people walk by while performing sports." Azimio started laughing.  
"Man, last year Hudson passed the ball the wrong direction when Quinn did a back flip in front of him while cheering." I giggled, but kept myself from elbowing Dave since I was standing ont he side with the bruise.  
"See, It was completly an accident Blaine hit you with the Lacrosse ball. He doesnt even play for the team, he was just tryingto show off."  
"Damn boy, you took oneof those balls to the ribs? Thats hardcore. Where were you playing?"  
"Charlies backyard. Some of her cousins friends were practicing for the team tryouts. Was he trying to play the game or trying to get your cousins attention?" Dave looked uncomfortable but curious. Azimios eyebrows met in line above his eyes.  
"Some guy was dumb enough to flirt with your cousin while he had a Lacrosse stick?" I rolled my eyes.  
"You wouldn't believe all the times guys flirt with my cousin, but no he was not flirting with Bas." Dave seemed to be studying his shoes while Az looked confused.  
"Your cousin pissed you invited him over?" I laughed.  
"No, Bas invited him over. He wouldn't have been pissed he would have just given him shit about how awful he was at ball handling." Dave choked so hard I thought he was gonna take a knee while Azimio cracked his neck doing a double take. I shrugged.  
"What can I say, Bas is very impassioned about stick work." I heard Dave coughing behind me while I walked away. Az had stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Dude, did she just???"  
"Yeah man, she did."  
"You think her cousin gonna put up with her saying shit like that about him? Don't want her getting hurt."  
"Dude, he taught it to her."  
"What?" I could hear that the weeze had finaly left Daves vouce by this point.  
"Anytime she talks like that I can almost see Bas holding up the prompt cards. That was so one of his lines."  
"Wait, but..."  
"Yeah,you wouldn't want to stop a sentance there either. I'm not really sure what he looks for in a guy so.." It was Az's turn to splutter. I started laughing. Turned around and observed the thunderstruck look on the jocks face.  
"Don't worry Az, you're safe you just aren't pretty enough"  
"Hey I am...nevermind." Dave snorted when Az had to catch himself from his rebuttel when he realized that in this case he really didn't want to win.  
When I told Kurt and the girls about that conversation at lunch we were lightheaded we were laughing so hard.  
"I would have paid so much to see that!!"  
"It would have been worth admittance. you could tell his response was gonna be something about how quote unqote sexy he is. I swear its a jock thing, but then he realized if he said that he was actually arguing to get hit on by a guy. I thought he was gonna stroke out." Mercedes looked thoughtful.  
"So Dave wasn't freaking out?"  
"No, I think between his dad having no problem with the Niff pile he saw and how none of the Warblers seem to really think about it he may be chilling out. Az wasn't even that much o a jerk. Hmmm Niff for world ambasadors?"  
Kurt giggled so hard he snorted.  
"Oh GAGA no! The world couldn't handle them."


End file.
